Is That Who I Think It Is?
by PoeticWords
Summary: Connor, Oliver, and Asher visit a gay club, and spot a familiar face.


Things were finally back to normal after Wes' death, so the guys just wanted to go out and have some fun.

Connor was on the couch, lounging in his pajamas. "I'm just ready to party and get drunk. I heard this club is supposed to be super lit tonight."

"It's going to be so much fun. I have to find something to wear!", Oliver said getting excited.

Asher was in the kitchen, and he overheard them talking.

"Where are you guys going? I heard the word 'lit' so I came running around here."

"Theres this new gay club that opened up last week, it's supposed to be the biggest one in Philadelphia yet. They're expecting crowds all the way from Jersey and New York to be there", Connor told him.

"Sounds like a plan, you guys mind if I tag along?"

"Uhh...sure. You think Michaela will be fine with that?", Oliver responded, he seemed skeptical.

"She's still has flashbacks of me and Aiden, you know she still thinks I'm going to turn you out one day", Connor said jokingly.

"Michaela is staying with Laurel tonight, besides, you guys know I'm an honorary gay."

Connor gave in, "You can come, but if you bring home a guy tonight, Michaela is not blaming me."

"Thanks Bros, the Three Amigos will be out on the town ta-niiight!"

* * *

The club was packed and jumping as expected; It was a diverse crowd of the LGBT community there. The music was bumping, the neon lights were shining, Go-go dancers on poles, waiters on bottle service, the whole nine.

"We're about to head to the dance floor", Oliver shouted to Asher over the loud music.

"Okay, I'll go get us some drinks, what do you guys want?"

"A Budlight for me", Connor answered. Oliver opted for a Tequila.

"Coming right up!"

While Asher headed to the bar, "Coliver" headed to the dance floor where a bunch of grinding, dry humping, and voguing took place.

After they danced through three songs Connor and Oliver made their way through the crowd to the booth where Asher was sitting with the drinks.

Connor, who was poured down in sweat, grabbed his beer and chugged it down "You're a lifesaver dude, its so fucking hot in here."

" Ash you should join us out there next time, it was alot of fun", Olliver said, sipping his Tequila.

"Yeah, I'll bust a few moves for you guys later, teach you a few things."

"The DJ is the best in town, he's seriously awesome."

Out of the blue, Asher turned his attention to something else. "I wonder how much those Go-Go dancers are paid?"

"Only you dude, only you", Connor obviously peeved.

Somehow Asher and Connor started having a full on conversation about the Go-Go dancers and their wages, when Oliver noticed someone familiar.

"Oh my god, is that who I think it is?"

Connor became curious, "What? Who do you see?"

"By the bar, is that Nate?"

Now Asher was curious, "You mean buff, oiled up, hot as fuck Nate?"

"Yeah, move your heads to the right and don't stare to hard."

"Wow, yep, thats him", Connor agreed.

Sure enough, Nate was there at the bar talking to another hot guy, laughing and enjoying himself.

"I'm not a rocket scientist, but does that mean Nate is on the downlow?", Asher asked.

Oliver gave his opinion, "Not necessarily, he could just be here with a friend just out having a good time. Gay clubs _are_ better than the straight ones."

Connor chimed in, "Or he could be bi, that wouldn't be a stretch."

"So is that why the guy is rubbing on his chest", Asher pointed out.

Connor and Oliver both turned their heads to get a better view.

"This is getting gooood", Oliver smirked, sipping on his water down Tequila. The guys sat back discreetly and continued watching the interaction.

* * *

Nate and the guy headed to the dance floor, and things got pretty heated. The guy lifted up Nate's shirt and started rubbing on his washboard abs, while Nate was whispering in the guy's ear. The guy then turned around and started grinding on Nate's crotch.

"Damn! Back that ass up boy!", Asher shouted.

"That's so hot. If I knew Nate was into guys I would've shoot my shot a long time ago.", Connor said, enjoying the scene that was taking place.

Ollie gave Connor the side-eye. "Like you would've had a chance. He seems to like equally buff guys."

"You never know. I wonder if he has a Grindr page?" Connor then pulls out his phone and checks the app.

"Should we confront him?" Asher asked.

"Asher, that would be foolish. We shouldn't let him know we saw him.", Oliver said, being the voice of reason.

Connor looked up from his phone, "Welp, he's not on Grindr."

Asher was still asking questions, "I wonder if Annalise knows he's...gay?"

Oliver became annoyed, "We don't know if he's gay, lets not label."

"Why would Annalise care? Doesn't she dip in the "lady pond" herself?", Connor said snarkily.

"Wait, what? You're saying Annalise is gay?" Asher was confused.

"Dude, Eve Rothlo, wasn't it obvious?"

"They were a thing?"

Oliver was not paying attention to Asher and Connor go back and forth, he was still watching Nate. "Guys, it looks like they're headed back to the bar."

Asher, still stuck on Annalise, "I did ask Bonnie if she ever hooked up with Annalise, and Bon just said it was complicated, whatever that meant."

"I can see that, that's why she gets so defensive over her".

Oliver was still spying on Nate and his friend, "Nate just bought him a drink you guys."

Asher and Connor stopped their conversation about Annalise to take a look at what was going on.

"Whoa, the guy just kissed him on the cheek!" Asher was surprised to see this all go down.

"Nate is grinning hella hard right now. Yep, he's gay.", Connor said

Oliver turned his face and covered it with his hand, "Don't look but he's coming this way."

Connor and Ollie tried hiding by sliding down in the booth, but Asher didn't care. When Nate and the guy walked by, he called his name.

"Heeeyyy Nate. I thought that was you. What are you doing here?"

"Dude, what are you doing!?", a nervous Connor whispered.

Nate turned to his friend and gave him the keys. "You can wait in the car, give me a sec."

Nate was pissed, "So the three of you were spying on me?"

Ollie was the first to apologize, "We're sorry, we just spotted you, that's all."

"What I do is _my_ business. Maybe you should mind yours."

"Soooo, do you like dudes then? Inquiring minds wanna know", Asher couldn't help himself.

Connor shoved Asher, "Shut Up!"

Nate shaked his head in disbelief, "I gotta go."

Asher continued to confront Nate. "Don't you hurt our girl Annalise, she's a good person."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to chump? Besides, Annalise does what she wants and I do what I want."

Now, Ollie started to question him, "Oh, so she knows you're here?"

"I don't answer to no one", Nate responded, still pissed off.

"So I guess I'll tell her I saw you then", Asher was still taunting Nate.

"If you go run your mouth to her, it will not be pretty."

Connor chimed in, "Just so you know, I'm not in this. More power to you man."

"You're scared that I'm gonna tell Annalise, aren't ya." Asher was not backing down

"Asher, drop it." Oliver was annoyed with him.

"Look, I'm outta here, and remember what I said, keep your mouth shut!" Nate gave the guys one last threatening look, and walked out the club.

Connor looked at Asher, "Dude, what were you thinking?"

"What? I wanted to know."

"It's not cool trying to out someone Asher", Ollie said.

"My bad, but don't act like you didn't want to know."

"I mean, yeah, but it was pretty obvious."

Connor looked relieved that it was over. "After that, I need a drink and a dance" He grabbed Ollie's arms, "C'mon partner." They got up and left Asher at the table.

"Wait up guys, I'm coming this time."

* * *

Despite the awkwardness that just place, the Trio enjoyed the rest of the time, drinking and dancing the night away. Asher didn't bring a guy home that night, and Nate's secret was still safe with them...for now...


End file.
